The invention relates to an arrangement for controlled guidance of an axle or bogie of a rail vehicle passing over points, where the wheels are each supported on the stock rails in a wheel contact point, and the stock rail of the main and branch tracks forming an angle is designed rigid and the switch blades movable.
Around points, there is unwelcome wear on the wheel flanges and, in connection with this, abrasion of the flanks on the running edge sides at the beginnings of the blades. This in turn leads inevitably to intensive maintenance work and frequent replacements of the parts in question, the costs of which are considerable in the superstructure sector.
It would therefore be desirable to create, to the fullest extent possible, track conditions in the area of points, thereby reducing wear and also increasing travelling comfort.